My
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Daphne is attacked and asks her sister for help. WARNINGS: Incest. Femmeslash. --Not Betaed--


**Title:** My  
**Pairing**: Asteria Greengrass/Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy/Asteria Greengrass and mentions of Adrian Pucey/Daphne Greengrass  
**Rating:** Light R  
**Prompt:** Sharp  
**Word count:** 1060  
**Beta:** Not betaed! Sorry.  
**Warnings:** Incest, femmeslash, blood, minor character death.  
**Summary:** Daphne is attacked and asks her sister for help.  
**A/N:** Originally written for Quick Drabble #6 on hp_cestfest to raise funds to help Haiti. Nobody gave any love to this pairing and that's not cool. They are hot! lol Thank you to the mod (l3petitemort) for letting me write this as an on-the-record fic ;) I got a bit carried away with the word count. Oh, and I'm sorry if I misinterpreted the prompt.

* * *

**My**

My heart stopped beating as I saw my older sister enter the Mannor covered in blood. Her always elegant dress all ragged. Her silky blond hair all dirty and messy. My breath was caught in my lungs until her eyes locked with mine. Just then did I find my voice, "Daphne!" I run to her side as she let herself fall on the antique carpet by the door.

"Cricket!" I shout. Not a second later, the little House Elf appeared ready for an instruction. "Quickly, I need wet towels, Dittany and call Mr. Malfoy!"

Next thing I knew I was carrying my sister to my room. Her blood covering me as well. "Asteria? What's the rush? Cricket sa-- _Oh_." Draco run the last flight of stairs to help me carry my unconscious sister into our bedroom.

"What happened? Who attacked her?" Draco frantic questions weren't helping at all. My breathing quickened to a point I thought I was hyperventilating so much that _I_ would faint.

"I don't know! I was going to the kitchen when she...she just walked...like that...the blood..." My sobs not allowing me to make a full, coherent sentence.

"Alright. Calm down. She'll be fine. I will call a Healer and Adrian."

"No! Let...I'll heal her. And let's wait until she awakes. Then we'll call the git." I've never liked my sister's husband. He was not a good person. We could all tell. He hasn't changed after the War like most of us did. And when his parents arranged with my father her marriage, I knew that would not end up in a good way.

I couldn't assure it was Pucey who attacked her, but there was something in her eyes that told me it was him. Draco gave up trying to calm me down or even trying to help me. I just couldn't focus on him at the moment. I wanted to heal my sister and found out who had done that to her. So my husband left the room with a quick "Call me if you need anything".

I started tearing her bloody dress off with my shaky hands as slowly I could. I didn't want to cause her any more pain and I did not trust myself with my wand at the moment. My anger and worry left me with very little control of my magic.

Her perfect skin covered with cuts and blood, and her arms full of bruises. I have always envied her body. Her smooth skin was pale but pink at the same time. Her thin and long neck gave her this tint of elegance I could never equal. Her breasts were full and perky, and the skin around her nipples looked like velvet. Her stomach had always have that little bump at the end that made a small shadow full of promises over the skin hidden behind her white knickers. This was something I never understood but love about my sister. She always wears white knickers, giving her that sense of purity every man and woman desires.

"What did he do to you?" I whispered to her with tears running down my cheek as I cleaned her cuts and put some Dittany on them.

Eternal minutes passed before she started opening her eyes. "Daphne! Are you alright?" She tried answering but it seemed to hurt her more, so she just limited herself to nod.

"Does it hurt?" Nod.

"Do you want me to call a Healer?" Shake.

"How about Adrian?" Her eyes widen before she shook her head furiously.

"Did he do this to you?" Nod.

Anger must have shone in my blue eyes. She stretched her hand and stroke my cheek. I smiled at her. "I'm just glad you are okay. That bastard won't get near you again. I swear." I hissed.

"Thank you, As." She hasn't called me 'As' since I started Hogwarts.

"Anytime, Nee." I smiled, not realizing how much I missed our nicknames until now.

"Knife...Sharp..." Her voice was so low and weak that I didn't know if I had heard her right.

"He did this to you with a _knife_?" Nod. "That's it. I'm going to kill that bastard. I _knew_ something like this was going to happen!" A soft hand on my arm stopped me from even getting up from the bed. Daphne was shaking her head with a small smile on her lips.

"Done." She whispered.

"Done? You killed him?" She blinked. "Okay, you'll explain me better when you're healed. But it's okay sister. Nothing will harm you when I'm around. I promise."

Blind in my intensity I leaned forward and kissed her on the corner of her slightly parted lips. I felt my cheeks and neck burn as I blushed at my audacity. However, Daphne just moved my face, leaving our lips a mere inch apart. I tentatively pressed my thin lips against her full ones.

"Daphne, I..." I whispered against her lips.

She shook her head and smiled, still against my lips. She opened them and I felt the tip of her tongue tracing my lower lip. And that was all it took. The rush of thrill I felt inside my chest, stomach and then my center was too strong to ignore. I took her tongue inside my mouth and started kissing her deeply. I tried to be careful at first. I knew she was in pain, but I lost control as her hand went from my cheek to my right breast. I groaned, deepening the kiss even more (though I didn't thought that was possible) and stroking the side of her breasts and waist. I could feel her cuts, covered inDittany under my fingerprints. That bastard has screwed her silky smooth skin. The skin I always craved to touch but never had the opportunity until now. I started massaging her breasts with my hands, pinching her nipples between my finger and thumb, as I kissed her neck.

She gasped. "As." Her face was contorted in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll ask Cricket to bring you a potion for the pain. I'm sorry, Nee." Tears went to my eyes at the thought of me hurting her.

"Love you", she mumbled cleaning my tears with her finger.

"Love you too, sis. Things will change. I promise." I gave her a tender kiss on the lips before going to find Cricket.


End file.
